


We should probably stop travelling to different islands|BNHAxSSO|

by Tjorvasen



Category: Star Stable, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Class 1A gets stuck in shit again, Crossover, F/F, Fanfiction, Fighting, Game: Star Stable Online, Gen, Grief, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Jorvik, Magic, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Crush, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, alternative universe, boku no hero academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjorvasen/pseuds/Tjorvasen
Summary: One day when class has ended, Yaoyorozu bursts through the door. She had been excused from school due to ‘family business’ and was now bouncing around happily.And now, here they are, on a boat, having no idea about what’s waiting for them.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	We should probably stop travelling to different islands|BNHAxSSO|

“Hey everybody! I got amazing news to tell you!” Yaoyorozu slammed the door open to the classroom, startling everyone inside. “Yaoyorozu. Please don’t yell inside the school building and don’t run in the halls. You’re supposed to be the class-“ Iida’s hands soar through the air, indicating that he’s quite irritated. 

“I’m sorry Iida, I know I’m supposed to set an example, but this is seriously awesome!” Momo bounces around happily, surprising everyone. 

“What is it Momo? It has to be great if you’re this excited” Jiro twirls around a pen with her earphone jacks, before throwing it at Kaminari, getting a ‘ow, what was that for?’ 

“Do any of you like horses? And just woodland creatures in general?” 

The question instantly throws everyone off guard. They were expecting something like ‘I’m inviting all of you to a tea party’ or ‘we’re invited to a really fancy celebration’. Not a question about horses. Koda shyly raises a hand followed by Uraraka, Hagakure, Asui, Mina and just about half of the class. 

“They’re fine, I guess. But where did this even come from?” Ojiro swinged his tail back and forth, lifting Hagakure, who was hugging it, up in the air. 

“Well, let’s take it from the top. Okay, so my family is pretty wealthy. We know a lot of important and wealthy people. We know a lady, someone who goes by the ‘Baroness’, who has invited us to an upcoming ball, which she is hosting.” ‘Of course something with a fancy part’ “Now, she doesn’t live anywhere near us, I mean like, at all. She lives on a pretty big island, way up in the north. It’s called Jorvik.” 

A loud gasp could be heard from Koda, causing everyone to turn to look at him.  
Anima quickly put a hand over his mouth as his cheeks turned pink. “I-I’ve heard of it. Jorvik, it’s an island full o-of creatures, the most noticeable one is ho-orses. They even have a few special breeds that exist nowhere else. It’s said that their forests and beaches are magical and beautiful…” Koji trails off, nervous by all the eyes that’s staring into his soul 

“That’s right Koda! . And I was told that I can bring whoever I want. No specific limit! So, I want to see who of you wants to join me on a trip to an Island far, far away!” Momo puts a hand to her chest as she speaks, giving a bright smile. This starts a bit of chatter to break out, classmates talking about whether to go or not. Immediately, there’s a few who choose not to go. Either because they have plans, or just because they aren’t interested. You probably already know who’s gonna stay back, Shoji, Sero, Jiro. 

After a few minutes of talking most seem to have made up their mind. Those who want to go include Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Kaminari, Mina, Hagakure, Koda, Tokoyami, Mineta and surprisingly, both Kirishima and Todoroki. 

“Todoroki, Kirishima? You guys want to go? That’s...surprising to say the least…” Kirishima starts talking about how he loves animals, and how he also just wants to get closer with his classmates. Todoroki mutters something about a valley and a dinosaur, saying something about ice making people worry a bit, did he hit his head? 

“What about you, Deku-kun?”  
Ochako’s sweet voice breaks Izuku out of his thoughts, causing him to look up at the people next to his desk. “Yeah, are you coming with us Midoriya?” 

Izuku fidgets a little with his pencil, before giving them a smile. “I’ll go! It’ll be fun! Also, we’re so close now Iida. I told you you could call me Izuku.” Izuku then giggles as Iida bows and apologises and then tells him to call him Tenya. 

“But Momo… Are you sure you can pay for everyone’s trip? It’ll cost a lot” Izuku asks, not wanting to waste his classmates money. 

“It’s fine Midoriya-“ 

“I can pay.” Todoroki cuts her off, taking out his phone along with a credit card. “My old man has lots of money, being the number two hero after all. He has so many credit cards that he doesn’t notice if one or two gets ‘borrowed.”

Todoroki is then scolded by Iida for taking his father’s credit card, saying how we should respect the elders, or at least...those who deserve it. “Though I gotta say, he had it coming, but just- please don’t get in trouble.”

An argument starts, but it soon ends with an agreement. Yaoyorozu pays for the travel, while Todoroki pays for other things, such as if they go out to eat during their trip.  
Though, they have to bring their own money if they wanna buy clothes or a souvenir. 

And that’s how, after a lot, a lot of travelling, they're now on a boat, nearing a city called Fort Pinta. 

Let’s see how this adventure goes for our heroes in training! 

________________

Please review in the comments and tell me what I should change, improve on or if it’s good or bad. 

Bye bunnies, and remember to go beyond-

PLUS ULTRA!  
<3


End file.
